Since the development of technology and the requirement of consumers for the lightweight and portability of electronic devices, wearable devices with specific functions such as smartwatches have become popular consumer electronics products. The current smartwatches generally comprises a core having computing ability and straps, and not only has the timing function as traditional watch, but also has functional modules on their straps. Consequently, the smartwatches are provided with variety of functions. For the mentioned purpose, the core and the straps must have assembling structures to achieve the mechanical and electrical connection between the core and the straps. The assembling structures of the core and the straps should be fixed when the core and the straps are connecting for making the functional modules work continuously, furthermore, the assembling structures must be easy to be assembled and disassembled, so that the straps, which are used to carry the functional modules, can be replaced as required.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating assembling structures of the core and the straps of the smartwatch of a prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, portion of the strap 12 is inserted to the core 11 with horizontal direction relative to the core 11 so as to assemble the smartwatch 1. Although the assembling structures are easy to be assembled and disassembled in purpose, the core 11 and the straps 12 are easy to slide along the horizontal direction accidentally, which results from the shaking or impact when the smartwatch 1 is being used. Hence, the core 11 and the strap 12 would be misaligned or even detached from each other, which would lead the function of smartwatch 1 to fail.
Therefore, there is a need of developing assembling structures of main body and straps of an improved wearable device so as to obviate the drawbacks encountered from the prior art.